


Animals

by AnomalyArdour



Series: When lifes gives you Souda, make Gundham uncomfortable. ( One shots, Kazuichi X Gundham ) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: Another typical day in the life of a furry and his boyfriend. ( No furries mentioned and no I don't consider Gundham a furry. )
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: When lifes gives you Souda, make Gundham uncomfortable. ( One shots, Kazuichi X Gundham ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706467
Kudos: 37





	Animals

In a fancy diner, dressed all fancy, the two of the classiest men order their food. Expecting to eat just a few things of food, as is usual of fancy diner's serving sizes, they already had breakfast. Kazuichi actually put on a real shirt, actual shoes and a watch to just look that much more well dressed. Gundham, who was amazed by Kazuichi's clothing for once ( totally not always ) was playing off his dress code with a very casual button up shirt and a scarf instead of a tie. Yup they look professional and ready for adult lives.

It was almost their six months anniversary, hence the fancier than usual situation. Looking good, feeling good, and eating good, that's their plan for today. Like proper gentlemen. With that in mind it's only natural they'd instantly start a fight about who's going to pay. They can't split the bill, that would be a gentlemanly failure for both of them. The food isn't even here yet, but they're already in a quarrel.

Gundham has to pay because he has a sustainable job, but counter offer, Kazuichi has to pay because he can't have Gundham pay for every little thing. But Gundham has to pay because "payment is a pact between him and the devine, for food is a blessing only brought by the offering of an occultists and only the occultists." What ever that means Kaz just decided to let it go. He'll just use the money he saved up to buy Gundham something nice. He won't be spending it mindlessly this time like usually, that means no late night Amazon browsing.

The issue is solved. But a new one arrives in Gundham as the food is served. His meal is a stake and some potatoes. Now that sounds nice, if you don't mind eating two lumps of what appears to be food. Now that also doesn't sound bad, they've had breakfast. Yes they have, but Gundham's was a day before, meaning he hasn't had any today and is starving. He's just looking at the plate, marinating in his stomach acid. They're supposed to go to Kazuichi's place and that boy definitely doesn't have any food in his fridge. What an unfortunate situation.

Well he's paying so he'll just ordered more food. And so he did. Kaz didn't seem to care about that, he's just focusing on their conversation. Something about how happy they are together or something or other. Gundham is very food driven, he can't possibly listen closely to Kazuichi's words. Yeah he's being sweet and sappy, but food, tiny stake and stomach acid is all way louder in his head. He's scared of being hungry and he should probably mention so to his partner.

The food arrived, there's now three plates on his side of the table. Nothing unusual to Kaz, he's just chill about this, the man wants to eat, nothing weird here. What was weird is what happened next. Gundham started eating, with great importance he shoved food into his mouth, as if he'll never eat again. It was a sight to see. He was a madman. His hunger unsatisfiable. Kaz only thought for himself "wow he really does act like an animal sometimes, there's food dripping from his chin. I wonder..."

"Here let me get that for you" Kaz leaned forward and brushed away the food off Gundham's chin. His instincts kicked him in the gut again. Food driven, he reached a new level of love. All he needed was the desperation of hunger and a kind gesture and he is way in love.

"I think I love you" he said with big puppy eyes. As huge as his pupils could get. Woah, love !?! I guess that's not so unusual, they've got to this topic before, this time it just felt so raw and serious. "I'm going to simply kiss you, take you home and you'll have to manage with what I do." With restraint in his voice and hesitation it wasn't very clear what he was talking about. But Kaz figured it out, he's very confident in his understanding of Gundham. He's planning something big.

"Dude what gives, why're you suddenly so high on life ?"  
"I'm merely acting accordingly."  
"To what !?!"  
"My instincts, you see there's all my survivability being acted upon."  
"Survivability, are you talking about how animals just need food and to get laid. Because that's kinda lame."  
"There's nothing lame in nature. Fool ! I might have a human form right now, but we're all animals in our hearts."  
"Sure."

A moment of silence as they ate. Well Kazuichi ate, and Gundham just stuffed his gob. It was a weird experience, seeing him so free. He would be way more reserved if anyone else was sitting in front of him. But what was even more weird was that Kaz still wasn't sure what Gundham was planning.

Their meal was done, Gundham payed, creepily looming over the cashier. That was Kazuichi's queue to get them out of the diner right away. Storming out, they have a few words about their current positions. Kaz stating that Gundham can't scare people like that, and Gundham saying how it's all in the natural order.

"You gotta chill, we could get banned from this place at any given time."  
"No worries, they'll acknowledge our greatness and allow us to visit their little service anytime."  
"That's not how we act, what's gotten into you."  
"The truest realization came upon me. My cold soul took in signals form the world. The hunger being quenched, and the love being shown, both combined made me feel primal. Like I was supposed to."  
"I do not want to date an animal. Can you feel human instead."  
"That's a problem... Because you make me feel like an animal."  
"No !"  
"Give me what I want !"  
"Dude no, were literally in public !"  
"I am asking in the most human, polite way possible."  
"I seriously doubt that."

"I love you, regardless" Gundham's wording was more calm now. He's realized what he needs to do, which is be what he was born into. A man of class. It's only natural to be one. He apologized for his behaviour, but gave a promise. "I'll make you behave like an animal too, you'll see !"

**Author's Note:**

> I kin Gundham because I too can't flirt to save my life.  
> Also I'll be participating in soudam week next month. And there's a big story planned I just had to say it I'm so excited :D  
> Thank you for reading and have a good one Cheers !!!


End file.
